kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Luck (AOA song)
"Good Luck" is a song by AOA. It was released as the title track of their fourth mini-album Good Luck on May 16, 2016. The song was released in Japan as their fifth Japanese single on August 3, 2016. Music video The music video was shot in Tamuning, Guam, and features the members as lifeguards during the day and partying at night. It was initially released on May 16, but was quickly taken down allegedly due to the presence of non-sponsored endorsements and of the visibility of a small part of Jimin's bosom. It was then replaced by an edited version. Charts Lyrics Choa, Jimin, Yuna, Hyejeong, Mina, Seolhyun, Chanmi Korean = Good luck 길이길이 you like me (oh) Good luck 길이길이 I like you (ooh, yeah) Good luck 놓치지 마 lucky lucky Good luck 나는 너의 lucky lucky (oh) 어디서나 어딜 가나 당당한 walking 흑백 세상 속에 나는 컬러풀한 scene Girls, girls on top 더 자신 있게 boom boom, beat drop (drop) 꾸미지 않아도 혼자 주목받는 skill (oh) 재미없는 남자들은 한순간에 skip Girls, girls on top 그중에서도 I'm, I'm the top (ooh, oh) 날 둘러싸는 시선이 반해버린 눈빛이 시시하게 느껴 져, whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah 내 사랑 갖고 싶다면 내 마음 뺏고 싶다면 색다르게 시작해 절대 나를 놓치지는 마 Good luck 길이길이 you like me Good luck 길이길이 I like you Good luck 손 내밀어 lucky lucky Good luck 나는 너의 lucky lucky Good luck 길이길이 you like me Good luck 길이길이 I like you Good luck 놓치지 마 lucky lucky (넌 lucky) Good luck 나는 너의 lucky lucky Hey yeah... 지루해진 너에게 난 얼음처럼 chill (oh) 머릴 써 봐 loose해 뻔한 사랑은 kick (don't want no boys) Boys, boys, watch out 니 가슴속에 boom boom, beat drop 콧대 높게 굴지 만 까다롭긴 하지만 (지만) 아직 서투를 뿐이야, yeah, yeah 차가운 말투지만 보기보다 lovely girl 정말 날 원한다면 절대 나를 놓치지는 마 (hey, you!) Good luck 길이길이 you like me (good luck) Good luck 길이길이 I like you (do you want what you see?) Good luck 손 내밀어 lucky lucky (you're lucky lucky) Good luck 나는 너의 lucky lucky (you're lucky, lucky lucky lucky) Good luck 길이길이 you like me (oh, oh) Good luck 길이길이 I like you (hey...) Good luck 놓치지 마 lucky lucky (good luck!) Good luck 나는 너의 lucky lucky (hey woo!) 수작 부리는 걸 볼 줄 아는 skill 진부한 남자애들은 다 skip 그래 너는 왕자님 Prince 미안한데 아가 나는 S-South God Queen 내게 야하고 싶어 하는 애들 잘 봐 눈높이가 달라 you boy, go wow wow 난 주인공 넌 extra boy Good luck, yeah good luck I'll give you extra love 내 사랑 갖고 싶다면 내 마음 뺏고 싶다면 색다르게 시작해 Hey yeah! Good luck! Good luck 길이길이 you like me (with a girl like me) Good luck 길이길이 I like you (what, you want it what you see?) Good luck 손 내밀어 lucky lucky Good luck 나는 너의 lucky lucky (you're lucky, lucky lucky) Good luck 길이길이 you like me (with a girl like me) Good luck 길이길이 I like you (whoa yeah, yeah!) Good luck 놓치지 마 lucky lucky Good luck 나는 너의 lucky lucky Good luck 놓치지 마 lucky lucky Good luck 나는 너의 lucky lucky |-| Romanization= Good luck girigiri you like me (oh) Good luck girigiri I like you (ooh, yeah) Good luck nochiji ma lucky lucky Good luck naneun neoui lucky lucky (oh) Eodiseona eodil gana dangdanghan walking Heukppaek sesang soge naneun keolleopulhan scene Girls, girls on top Deo jashin itkke boom boom, beat drop (drop) Kkumiji anado honja jumok banneun skill (oh) Jaemi eomneun namjadeureun hansungane skip Girls, girls on top Geujung eseodo I'm, I'm the top (ooh, oh) Nal dulleossaneun shiseoni, banhae beorin nunppichi Shishihage neukkyeojeo, whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah Nae sarang gatkko shipttamyeon Nae mam ppaetkko shipttamyeon Saekttareuge shijakae Jeolttae nareul nochijineun ma Good luck girigiri you like me Good luck girigiri I like you Good luck son naemireo lucky lucky Good luck naneun neoui lucky lucky Good luck girigiri you like me Good luck girigiri I like you Good luck nochiji ma lucky lucky (neon lucky) Good luck naneun neoui lucky lucky Hey yeah... Jiruhaejin neoege nan eoreumcheoreom chill (oh) Meoril sseo bwa loosehae ppeonhan sarangeun kick (don't want no boys) Boys, boys, watch out Ni gaseumsoge boom boom, beat drop Kottae nopkke guljiman, kkadaropkkin hajiman (jiman) Ajik seotureul ppuniya, yeah, yeah Chagaun maltujiman Bogiboda lovely girl Jeongmal nal wonhandamyeon Jeolttae nareul nochijineun ma (hey, you!) Good luck girigiri you like me (good luck) Good luck girigiri I like you (do you want what you see?) Good luck son naemireo lucky lucky (you're lucky lucky) Good luck naneun neoui lucky lucky (you're lucky, lucky lucky lucky) Good luck girigiri you like me (oh, oh) Good luck girigiri I like you (hey...) Good luck nochiji ma lucky lucky (good luck!) Good luck naneun neoui lucky lucky (hey woo!) Sujak burineun geol bol jul aneun skill Jinbuhan namja aedeureun da skip Geurae neoneun wangjanim Prince Mianhande aga naneun S-South God Queen Naega yahago shipeohaneun aedeul jal bwa Nunnopiga dalla you boy, go wow wow Nan juingong neon extra boy Good luck, yeah good luck I'll give you extra love Nae sarang gatkko shipttamyeon Nae mam ppaetkko shipttamyeon Saekttareuge shijakae Hey yeah! Good luck! Good luck girigiri you like me (with a girl like me) Good luck girigiri I like you (what, you want it what you see?) Good luck son naemireo lucky lucky Good luck naneun neoui lucky lucky (you're lucky, lucky lucky) Good luck girigiri you like me (with a girl like me) Good luck girigiri I like you (whoa yeah, yeah!) Good luck nochiji ma lucky lucky Good luck naneun neoui lucky lucky Good luck nochiji ma lucky lucky Good luck naneun neoui lucky lucky |-| Translation = Good luck, forever and ever, you like me (oh) Good luck, forever and ever, I like you (ooh, yeah) Good luck, don't lose me, lucky lucky Good luck, I am your lucky lucky (oh) Wherever I am, wherever I go, confident walking In a black and white world, I'm a colorful scene Girls, girls on top Have more confidence, boom boom, beat drop (drop) I get attention without dressing up, it's a skill (oh) In a moment, these boring guys I'll skip Girls, girls on top Out of all of them, I'm, I'm the top (ooh, oh) The eyes are surrounding me, it looks like they've fallen for me But it doesn't feel exciting, whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah If you want my love If you want my heart Be different Don't ever lose me Good luck, forever and ever, you like me Good luck, forever and ever, I like you Good luck, don't lose me, lucky lucky Good luck, I'm your lucky lucky Good luck, forever and ever, you like me Good luck, forever and ever, I like you Good luck, don't mess up, lucky lucky (you're lucky) Good luck, I'm your lucky lucky Hey yeah... If you become boring, I'll turn like ice: chill (oh) Use your head and be loose, this typical love I'll kick (don't want no boys) Boys, boys, watch out In your heart it goes boom boom, beat drop I may act arrogant, I may seem picky (picky) But I'm actually just not experienced, yeah, yeah I know may sound cold But I'm quite a lovely girl If you really want me Don't ever lose me (hey, you!) Good luck, forever and ever, you like me (good luck) Good luck, forever and ever, I like you (do you want what you see?) Good luck, don't lose me, lucky lucky (you're lucky lucky) Good luck, I'm your lucky lucky (you're lucky, lucky lucky lucky) Good luck, forever and ever, you like me (oh, oh) Good luck, forever and ever, I like you (hey...) Good luck, don't mess up, lucky lucky (good luck!) Good luck, I'm your lucky lucky (hey woo!) I know if you're tricking me, I got this skill All them boring guys I skip Yeah, you're a prince I'm sorry kid, but I'm the S-South God Queen All you kids wanna call me bae My standards are different, you boy, go wow wow I'm the star, you're an extra boy Good luck, yeah good luck I'll give you extra love If you want my love If you want my heart Be different Hey yeah! Good luck! Good luck, forever and ever, you like me (with a girl like me) Good luck, forever and ever, I like you (what, you want it what you see?) Good luck, don't lose me, lucky lucky Good luck, I'm your lucky lucky (you're lucky, lucky lucky) Good luck, forever and ever, you like me (with a girl like me) Good luck, forever and ever, I like you (whoa yeah, yeah!) Good luck, don't mess up, lucky lucky Good luck, I'm your lucky lucky Good luck, don't mess up, lucky lucky Good luck, I'm your lucky lucky |-| Video links * Music video ** Music video teaser Category:Songs Category:2016 releases Category:2016 songs Category:AOA